


Kpop Omegaverse

by ar_tris_t



Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - School, And titles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, all the band members will be mentioned, nothing flat out until chapter two, they're still wanting to be idols though, wow i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: Six bands, one elite school, one debut spot a year.Not to mention they all have to juggle actual school work, relationships, and their biology all at the same time.Includes Seventeen, BTS, ASTRO, DAY6, GOT7, and EXO





	1. Chapter 1

        Jaebum couldn’t imagine the difficulty Namjoon went through to keep his group in check. Or Junmyeon either, for that matter. It was hard enough to keep his own following directions, and he was an alpha.

        It wasn’t too hard for his senior, Sungjin to do so, since not only was his group mostly betas, the one alpha was uncharacteristically shy and reserved.

        “Hey, whatcha thinking about?” A familiar blond alpha flopped down on the loveseat right next to where Jaebum was lost in thought. Jaebum looked over, and saw that it was the other alpha in his group, Jackson.

        “Oh, hey. I was thinking about some of the groups at the school who aren’t lead by alphas.” Jackson nodded.

        "I think about that too - Junmyeon is an omega isn’t he?” Jaebum nodded.

        “But isn’t he mated to his co-leader?” Jaebum and Jackson look up to see one of their bandmates, Jinyoung, who was also an omega.

        “Wasn’t that just a rumor?” Jackson knew many of the rumors around the school of music they all attend. He was friends with a lot of the different groups that the school had assigned the first day of school.

        Jinyoung shook his head. “I don’t think so. Whenever he goes into a heat, Yifan isn’t in class either, but the ten others in their group are.” None of the groups on their all-boy campus had a name yet, so they were usually referred to by the leader - Jaebum’s groups, Namjoon, Seungcheol, Sungjin, Junmyeon, and Jinwoo.

        They would be presenting names soon, and the only one without at the moment was Jaebum’s group. Not that they knew that of course.

        The three boys kept chatting about mating and son, the youngest in their group, Yugyeom, came over.

        “Please stop talking about mating.” Jinyoung gasped, like he had forgotten something.

        “Oh! Youngjae is due for a heat soon, isn’t he?” Yugyeom nodded. He always had been brash for an omega, very outgoing with the group, but it was okay because both Jinyoung and Youngjae could trust him to take care of them, especially during their heats, and they would do the same for him. “Ah! I feel so bad now.” Jinyoung stood from his seat, bowed his head slightly to Jackson and Jaebum out of habit, and went to go find his friend. Yugyeom sent a glare to the two alphas.

        “What?” Jackson was offended.

        “You need to pay attention to us more. You’re an alpha, aren’t you?” Sometimes, Jaebum hated how comfortable Yugyeom was with the group - he wasn’t a cute and shy omega anymore around them at all, and he frankly missed when he had been.

        Especially since he often challenged Jackson, and the blond was still wasn’t very good at controlling himself. Not when his honor was on the line. Jaebum sighed. He knew how this was going to play out - it had happened last week with an omega from Seungcheol’s team.

        Jackson looked straight into Yugyeom’s eyes and growled. He stood to go put him in his place, but Jaebum slapped his butt, shocking him.

        “Stop that. You’re stinking up the place. We don’t need a dorm reeking of angry alpha again.” Yugyeom had already been intimidated by the growl though, and aroused. His heat had always been ridiculously close to Youngjae's, and Jaebum didn’t need either of them to start early.

        Yugyeom was blushing when he left the room, and Jaebum knew what he was feeling - he could smell it, and Yugyeom knew he could and was beyond embarrassed because of it.

        “Jackson, you’ve got to know that you’ve got strong pheromones, yeah?” The blond nodded.

        “Well, aren’t I an alpha? We’re supposed to have strong scents.” Jaebum shook his head.

        “You’ve got a strong scent, Jackson, even for an alpha. And you’re not very good at smelling others, which is a very dangerous situation.”

        “I totally am!” He crossed his arms, upset that Jaebum would even question him.

        “What was Yugyeom’s scent telling you before he left?” Jackson got quiet.

        "Um, I don’t know.” Jaebum suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Jackson was hopeless.

        “You need to be careful around the omegas, Jackson. You’re a very potent alpha. Just your growl alone had Yugyeom turned on.” Jackson was shocked. Jaebum liked that look on Jackson’s face - a look of innocence almost.

        “Really? Yugyeom? I thought he hated me?” Jaebum actually did roll his eyes this time.

        “No. He just doesn’t know what to do with his sexual attraction.” Jackson had questions.

        “What about you?” Are you powerful?” Jaebum shook his head. He didn’t think he was very powerful.

        “Not really. Plenty of alphas on campus are more powerful, at least scent wise - Yoongi, Yifan, even Chanyeol.” It killed Jaebum to admit this, but Jackson was blind to much of the world, especially when it came to sub-genders, since he father raised him to ignore his biology and focus on training.

        “Wait, how do you know who’s what?” Jaebum shrugged.

        “You smell it usually. And there are characteristics that are giveaways. And there’s the group-chat.” Jackson nodded, forgetting that it was a thing, since the one for alphas was usually so quiet.

        “So, ah, should I go apologize to Yugyeom?” Jaebum gave Jackson a look. “I’m going to say not right now?” Jaebum nodded. “Okay, I’ll go do homework or something.” He left and Jinyoung came back in.

        “You know, I think you’re a stronger alpha than he is.”

        “You’re a liar. Maybe I’m stronger when it comes to willpower, but he’s much stronger physically in every way.”

        “I wouldn’t say that.” Jinyoung was sitting across from Jaebum.

        "That’s definitely a lie. He sent you into your last heat a week and a half early because BamBam upset him by eating the last of his cereal.” Jinyoung blushed. It had happened and it had been a mess, and Jackson didn’t even know for two days.

        There was a persistent knocking at the door of the dorm. Jaebum looked up and he heard Jackson answer it. There was some talking, before Jackson came into the living room with one of Jaebum’s friends, Sungjin.

        “Jaebum, I need your help.” He was breathing hard and his hair was everywhere, like it had been tugged on or messed up by Sungjin running a hand through it.

        “What is it?” He was already standing.

        “Dowoon’s gone into a rut.”

        “Shit. Jinyoung, go get Mark or BamBam for me.” Jaebum went to get his coat and shoes on. Jinyoung and Mark came quickly back. “Jinyoung, warn the omega chatroom to stay away from Sungjin’s dorm, and Mark, warn the betas that we may need help.” Jaebum headed out the door with Sunjin hot on his heels. Jaebum ran a hand through his hair. Alphas didn’t usually rut unless it was their yearly time, or their mate was involved, (beta mates being hit on, omega mates being hit on or going into heat), and Jaebum was pretty sure that Dowoon wasn’t mated. Jaebum also knew that a year hadn’t been up since Dowoon’s last rut.

        “We’ve got him locked in his room right now, and Younghyun is out with Jaehyung.” Jaebum nodded.

        “And Wonpil?”

        “Trying to calm him down through the door, but Dowoon’s strong - he could break it down if he’s angry or needy enough.” Honestly, Dowoon was one of Jaebum’s favorite alphas on campus. He was usually so calm and soft-spoken, despite his voice being deeper than the ocean, and he still held an air of authority when he needed it - he submitted easily when he didn’t. He was surprisingly well-built because of his always playing the drums, and he never showed off, so you didn’t really know.

        An alpha like him going into a rut all of a sudden was not good right now, especially since he wasn’t mated.

        Jaebum glanced at his phone and saw Jinyoung and Mark’s confirmations, as well as a list from Mark of betas that would be willing to help Dowoon - it was surprisingly short, all of four names out of twenty.

        “Okay, Mark, Jeongguk, Luhan, and Jeonghan are willing to come help Dowoon.” Sungjin blinked.

        “Really? I wonder if the rest are all busy?” Jaebum shrugged. He vaguely remembered Jackson complaining about how many betas volunteered to help Jaebum his last rut. At least half of them.

        Jaebum was so glad that the fifty students on campus would help each other out. There were three large group chats and six smaller ones that were used - the six musical groups and the three sub-genders. Jaebum was pretty sure that the omega one was used the most since most of them were really friendly and talkative.

        Sungjin and Jaebum arrived at the dorm. As Sungjin unlocked the door, Jaebum texted Jinyoung, asking if any of the omegas on campus were in heat already. He doubted it since he would probably smell it, but he asked anyway - something had to have triggered Dowoon’s rut.

        “Was there anything to set it off?” Jaebum took off his coat and he could smell the rut from the doorway, it was that strong. It completely took over the apartment and Jaebum’s nose twitched at the flooding of another alpha.

        “Ah, I was in my room when it started, and when it did, I came out to see Wonpil underneath one of Junmyeon’s alphas on the couch and an extremely pissed-off Dowoon in the doorway.” As Sungjin led Jaebum through the dorm, he saw that everything was a mess - probably from trying to get Dowoon to not take the other alpha’s head off. Jaebum sighed and texted the alpha group chat. ‘Who the hell tried to take Wonpil from his alpha?’ Dowoon must be closer to Wonpil than everyone had thought. The chat blew up at his message.

‘Wonpil is a beta, isn’t he?’ - Jihoon

‘Betas can be claimed too.’ - Jinwoo

‘I’m pretty sure we can rule out mated alphas.’ - Yifan

‘You’re the only mated alpha.’ - Minseok

‘You’re mated?!’ - Hansol

‘So am I.’ - Yoongi

‘Really?’ - Jackson

‘To who?’ - Hansol

‘That’s not really your business, Hansol’ - Jihoon

‘Lay off, he’s curious.’ - Seungcheol

‘We’ve heard from nearly everybody, and yet the responsibility hasn’t been claimed.’ - Kyungsoo

‘Why do you ask, Jaebum?’ - Bin

‘Dowoon was set into a rut because one of you was making out with his favorite beta.’ - Jaebum

        The chat went quiet, so Jaebum focused on the problem at hand. “How long has it been?” Wonpil looked up from his seat outside of Dowoon’s door.

        “Half an hour maybe?” He looked really guilty. “It’s all my fault. This wouldn’t have happened if I had gone drinking with him instead of Chanyeol.” Jaebum nodded.

        “Did you know how he felt?” As he said this, he sent a text to the group chat.

‘Chanyeol’ - Jaebum

        Jaebum didn’t say anything else. He’s let the boy’s leader and or alpha tell him off - Yifan and Junmyeon were good at that.

        Jaebum knocked on Dowoon’s door. The drummer called out, keening, pained. “Go away Wonpil!” He was breathless.

        “How long ago was his last rut again?” If it had been less than six months, his body likely wasn’t prepared to be in a constant state of ‘on.’

        Wonpil looked away, thinking. “I think, four months ago?” He nodded. “It was late september, and I had been the one to help him since I was the only one he trusted.” Sungjin nodded.

        “I remember that. He told us a week before it happened and asked if Wonpil would be the one to assist.” Jaebum gave a nod and looked to Wonpil.

        “Wonpil, what have you said to him?” The beta had been looking hurt, so whatever he had said, Dowoon’s response must have been harsh.

        “I offered to help him again through the rut, but he called me a little beta slut who so desperately wanted to be an omega instead.” Sungjin gasped. One was supposed to take pride in who they were concerning sub-genders since everyone had their role, so it was a huge insult if someone implied that you wished to be born another sub-gender. Or you know, flat-out said it.

        Jaebum sighed and knocked on the door again. “I said so away, Wonpil!” His voice was raspy. He must not be trying to relieve himself. “Obviously I’m not good enough for you.”

        “It’s Jaebum.” He said this in his alpha voice, which was strong enough to intimidate even Jackson. He was really glad that Younghyun wasn’t in the dorm. Dowoon was quiet then though Jaebum could still hear his needy whimpers. “Dowoon, I know when your last rut was, and I know it hurts more since it wasn’t so long ago. Do you have any aids with you?” There was a silence. Wonpil and Sungjin watched Jaebum with a fascination - neither had heard his alpha voice before.

        “No,” Dowoon managed. Jaebum shook his head.

        “Okay, I can go get you some, or I can ask a beta to help you - I have a couple on standby who are all willing.” It was not uncommon for betas to help alphas and omegas through their times, especially since male betas couldn’t get pregnant. It was a huge help. Jaebum was sure that the school knew about their system, but as long as nobody got hurt physically, they didn’t intervene. It had been Namjoon’s idea to have the betas help out, as long as protection was used of course.

        “Um, who all,” he took a breath, Jaebum heard. “Who all are willing?” Jaebum glanced at Wonpil, who nodded his head to his unasked question.

        “Mark, Jeongguk, Luhan, Jeonghan, and Wonpil.” Jaebum waited for Dowoon’s decision. The rutting boy was hesitant.

        “Wonpil.” Jaebum held out his hand to Wonpil and helped him up while Sungin ran to grab him some lube from the bathroom - all omegas were self lubricating, while only female betas were. Male betas were not. Jaebum unlocked the door and he knew that Dowoon could hear it.

        “Don’t be too loud - Sungjin would probably like to sleep tonight.” Sungjin handed Wonpil the lube and nodded, his eyes wide and pleading. Wonpil nodded and entered Dowoon’s room, locking it from the inside. They were gonna be so loud, Jaebum remembered his best friend complaining about the last time.

        “Have Younghyun come sleep at my dorm - tell Jaehyung to drop him off there before he comes home.” Sungjin nodded and pulled out his phone - the poor guy still had a flip phone and insisted that he liked it.

        “Thank you, Jaebum. I’m glad that I can come to you for help.” Jaebum shook his head.

        “You can go to any of us alphas to help - we’re all nice, and we won’t bite unless provoked or asked.” Sungjin chuckled and hugged Jaebum.

        “I’ll see you later.” Jaebum nodded. He collected his shoes and jacket and left the dorm, headed back to his own. It was kind of chilly outside, it being early december. Two weeks until the winter showcase.

        “Why is it always Chanyeol?” Jackson asked when Jaebum returned. BamBam and him were taking turns playing Overwatch with Jongin and Jeongguk. Jaebum recognised their gamertags on the screen - Jackson was Soldier: 76, Jongin was Pharaoh, and Jeongguk was Mei. BamBam had the controller currently and kept killing this one specific Junkrat.

        BamBam spared a glance at Jackson and got one-shotted by a Hanzo. “Aghh! Whatever. What do you mean by Chanyeol?” Jackson stole the controller from where BamBam set it down. He switched to Reinhardt and explained for Jaebum while he played.

        “He sent Dowoon into a rut by making out with a certain beta.” BamBam gasped appropriately.

        “Chanyeol was kissing Jae?” Jackson rolled his eyes.

        “No, Wonpil. Haven’t you seen the way that Dowoon looks at him?” Jaebum was surprised - Jackson was usually so blind to others’ feelings, so maybe he was getting better at reading people - or maybe Dowoon was just so painfully obvious.

        Jackson pinned someone on screen with his charge, but the Mei on the other team froze him and they escaped - Jaebum couldn’t name them, so they must have been a new character. Jackson’s Reinhardt was shot with Mei’s icicle and he begrudgingly gave the controller back to BamBam.

        “Oh, Younghyun is staying with us during Dowoon’s rut.” Just as he spoke, the doorbell rang. And rang again. And again.

        And again. Mark yelled from the kitchen, “It’s open!” The door opened and Jaebum could hear Jaehyung’s chuckle.

        Jinyoung’s head poked into the hallway the same time that Jaebum entered. “Jaehyung, please be quieter. Youngjae is sleeping.” And if he knew that, he was probably up reading.

        In the Jaebum team dorm, at least, the different sub-genders had their shared rooms - BamBam and Mark shared a room, Jackson and Jaebum shared one, and then the three omegas all shared. Yugyeom was probably also asleep, but once he’s out, he’s dead to the world until morning.

        “I’m so sorry, Jinyoung.” Younghyun bowed in apology from behind Jaehyung. Jinyoung had always had a soft spot for Younghyun and waved him off, going back into his room. Jackson came out into the hall after Jaebum and cut him off before he could speak.

        “Brian!” He pushed by Jaehyung and enveloped Younghyun in a hug. The older made a face.

        “Jackson, please call me Younghyun.” Jaehyung put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt at Jackson pushing past him.

        “But that’s no fun - Brian annoys you~!” Jackson let go of the omega and turned to hug Jaehyung.

        “No. You don’t want my hug.” Jae crossed his arms, but Jackson wrapped his arms around the thin beta with much ease. Jaehyung made a face and Younghyun half-smiled, giving Jaebum a weird feeling in his stomach.

        “I hope you don’t mind staying here, Younghyun.” Jaebum went to hug his friends and welcome them after Jackson had left to go help BamBam with the game, The bassist shook his head.

        "No, I don’t mind. I understand that it could be a bad situation for me if I was near him.” Jaehyung rolled his eyes.

        “You kids have fun. I’m headed home to go hope that your two youngest bandmates don’t couple too loud.” He did his signature close-eyed smile, and waved good-bye before leaving. Younghyun and Jaebum looked at each other, standing awkwardly. They never talked about it, but they both were very attracted to the other’s scent. Jaebum cleared his throat.

        “I’m sure I can get BamBam to switch beds with me and I can go sleep on the couch.” Younghyun shook his head and threw his hands out.

        “Oh, no! I can sleep on the couch, you don’t have to inconvenience yourself!” Jaebum could smell the panic rolling off of Younghyun and gave him a sharp look.

        “BamBam has been wanting to room with Jackson anyway, and you’ll be safe with Mark.” His voice had a little bit of authority in it, but he inflicted a calming tone so that maybe Younghyun would listen. He looked torn, but nodded. “Alright. Have you eaten yet?” Jaebum heard a snickering from the living room, but he ignored it.

        “Ah, no. Not really.” Jaebum nodded and turned to the kitchen. He pushed the curtain covering the archway to the side and held it open for Younghyun to enter. Mark was gone, so he must have escaped during the chaos earlier when Jaehyung was still there. Jaebum got things out for some macaroni and cheese and began boiling water. Younghyun smirked at the dinner choice (at eleven at night), sat down at the small kitchen table and began to chat about classes.

        The school had an A/B schedule where one day, half the students would learn school stuff while the other half took over the two music buildings, and the next day, they would switch. Because it was so, they had two groups of bands - Junmyeon, Namjoon and Jinwoo’s bands in one group, and Jaebum, Sungjin, and Seungcheol’s in the other. They were split evenly with twenty-five students in each group. The school was pretty much a really elite private high school/university, but it was actually much more informal than one would think.

        “You should let me watch you play your bass sometime,” Jaebum said. Sungjin’s band was the only one that played instruments, and everyone knew that, but nobody had ever heard them play - the curiosity was killing most everyone on campus.

        “Ah, I’m not that good - you should see Dowoon behind his drums though. He’s amazing.” Jaebum nodded.

        “I can’t wait for the winter showcase.” Younghyun nodded as well - that would be the first time that everyone got to see what the other bands had to offer. It would also be when all of the group names were officially announced.

        “I wonder who’ll graduate this year?” Younghyun accepted a mug of tea that Jaebum handed him. He was referring to the goal of the school - to debut idols. It was pretty cut-throat, since only one group got to debut a year, and since the school was running low on funding, these six groups were the last that they were going to train. All of the groups were pretty friendly with one another though, so they never really thought of it as a competition.

        “I hope it’s you guys. You’re the oldest of all the groups.” Younghyun rolled his eyes.

        “I’m not that old. I’m a year older than you.” Jaebum chuckled and poured the pasta into his boiling water.

        “Yeah yeah. Stay here for a moment, I need to go talk to the others about the rooming situation.”  Younghyun nodded and took a sip of his tea. Jaebum left the kitchen and went into the living room. Mark was sitting on one of the couches with a cup of coffee.

        “So, hot date?” He raised his eyebrows and the two boys sitting on the floor started to giggle. Jaebum cut a look at them.

        “BamBam, are you okay with with taking my bed tonight?” BamBam gasped.

        “Hell yeah!” He looked at Jackson and they high-fived loudly. When Jackson turned back to the screen, BamBam turned to the side and winced. Jackson was rather strong, and BamBam was rather not.

        “Mark, are you alright with rooming with Younghyun?” Mark nodded and then went back to reading his book and ignoring everyone. BamBam and Jackson also went back to their game, another match having started. Jaebum went back to the kitchen and stirred his macaroni.

        Younghyun was staring off, lost in his thoughts, leaving the two men in a comfortable silence. That is, until a question left Jaebum’s mouth before he knew what he was asking.

        “When is your next heat?” Jaebum’s brain caught up with his mouth, and he flushed, going back to stirring his pasta. Younghyun blinked.

        “Excuse me?” His neck and ears were flushed red in embarrassment. Jaebum shook his head. Younghyun didn’t need to answer such a personal question.

        He did anyway.

        “Mine aren’t regulated.” Jaebum’s head snapped up. “They’ve always been kind of random, and I only have anywhere from a day to a few minutes of warning before it happens.” Jaebum was shocked. That was really rare. Most omegas had them twice a year and they would last a week.

        “Wow.” Jaebum was dumbfound. Younghyun nodded, avoiding eye-contact with the alpha. His face was a really cute pink, Jaebum thought. He wondered if the rose shade would darken if he leaned in to kiss him? They both jumped when the timer went off. Jaebum was grateful though, since he was hungry and really needed something to distract him from the thought of Younghyun either submitting to him or begging for him during a heat. Jaebum and Younghyun avoided eye-contact while they ate, but they were both hungry and needed to eat regardless.

        After some time, Mark came into the kitchen and put his mug into the sink. He looked at Jaebum and Younghyun for a moment.

        “I’m going to take a shower, Younghyun, and then I’m headed to bed. You can take some of Jaebum’s clothes - you guys are closer in size than I am.” The two boys were left in silence again after the older boy left. Mark was smirking on his way to the bathroom, but neither saw,

        “I can go get you some sweats or something when you’re done,” Jaebum said. Younghyun nodded.

        “Thank you, Jaebum.” There was a surprising amount of meaning behind those words, and Jaebum smiled.

        “No problem, Younghyun.”


	2. Chapter 2

        Jihoon had a huge problem. His name was Seungcheol. And he was a problem, because he was an alpha.

        And so was Jihoon.

        And Jihoon had a huge crush on his leader.

        It was like a basic rule of life that alphas didn’t mate with alphas, and yet Jihoon’s body almost behaved like an omega’s whenever Seungcheol had to use his leader voice to control the unruly eleven other members in their group - the group that happened to be the largest on campus.

        And yet they still only had two bathrooms. That’s why there was a line, four people deep, at both doors.

        Jihoon was currently standing behind his problem, and they were sweaty from extra dance practice on their day off. The thirteen boys were all taking showers before bed and they knew that people were waiting, so they were doubling up.

        That’s why Jihoon was panicking. He was going to be paired with Seungcheol. He hoped his panic couldn’t be smelt, but Jeonghan, who was behind him, had always been good at picking up scents - he glanced at Jihoon in worry.

        He whispered to the shorter, younger boy. “Jihoon, are you okay?” Jihoon nodded - he couldn’t risk Seungcheol over-hearing him. “Tell me later, alright?” Jeonghan was very insistent when it came to knowing how the others felt.

        “I”ll tell you later.” Jihoon whispered back, indulging the guy. Jihoon wondered if he actually would.

        How was he supposed to tell the beta that he so desperately wanted Seungcheol to pin him down with those finely muscled arms of his and mark him with those teeth that were so often pulling on his plump, perfect, cherry red lips? How was he was supposed to tell Jeonghan that he, an alpha, wanted another alpha’s knot so badly that he’d gladly beg for it? That he would lay awake at night, hoping nobody could smell how aroused he was as he fantasized about getting pounded into a mattress so hard that he saw stars?

        Or what about the fact that he wanted to hold Seungcheol’s hand and kiss him and wake up to him every morning and then make breakfast together? How would Jihoon tell Jeonghan that he wanted to have a family with Seungcheol and grow old with him? Not only was Seungcheol their leader, he was another alpha.

        And that was a huge problem.

        Jeonghan nodded. “Okay, promise?” He held out one of his slender pinkies. Jihoon sighed and promised, his short finger hooking around Jeonghan’s long one.

        “Promise.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed, but Jeonghan knew he was being sincere.

        “What are we whispering about?” Jisoo, who was behind Jeonghan, leaned in and looked between Jeonghan and Jihoon. Jihoon glared at Jisoo briefly before frowning and going back to his place in line. Jisoo looked at Jeonghan. “What did I do?” He was smiling though, so he already knew.

        “You didn’t do anything. Jihoon is just moody. He must be starting a rut soon.” Jihoon smacked Jeonghan, shot him a glare and faced forward again. Seungcheol chuckled.

        “Oh yeah, Dowoon started on today.” Jihoon nodded. “It’s unclear what happened, but it looks like Chanyeol did something.” Jisoo’s eyes widened.

        “Oh yeah, I heard. Jinyoung said to stay away from Sungjin’s dorm, especially if a heat was near. I wonder what happened?” Jeonghan chuckled.

        “I could probably find out.” Jeonghan was quite literally the center of all gossip, and a well-liked beta for the alphas to pick for help during their ruts, and even for the omegas in their heats as well. He really like being a beta.

        “Honestly, if any of us wanted to know that badly, we could find out for ourselves. It’s not like our campus has many secrets.” Jihoon said. Except for his. He signed, and he saw Seungcheol side-eye him. Great, now he was gonna be all leader like and corner him in the bathroom to ask if he was really alright. And Jihoon hated that he loved that caring side of him.

        He was in so much trouble right now and he couldn’t think of a single escape. He was preparing for the worst when the bathroom door opened and the resident meanie couple exited the bathroom.

        Neither Jeonghan nor Jihoon missed the hickeys that Mingyu had. Wonwoo was also staring pretty openly at Mingyu’s ass, so the bathroom will probably smell like sex. Awesome. Jihoon gulped. This would be a ride.

        Seungcheol held the door open for Jihoon and the shorter boy glanced briefly at Jeonghan before entering. Maybe he’d know and try to help.

        No such luck. The boy smiled and turned to converse with Jisoo behind him. Jihoon scowled and went into the too-small bathroom. It actually did smell like the alpha and omega had coupled in there and Jihoon really wanted to sleep with Seungcheol right now and the man could probably smell it.

        Jihoon turned to start the water running for the shower as his face burned in embarrassment. He was already so hard that his sweat-pants were uncomfortable. God-damned, why couldn’t Mingyu and Wonwoo have waited? Did they really have to do it in the shower?

        Seungcheol smelt the mix of arousal and embarrassment coming off of Jihoon and he smiled. He thought it was Jihoon smelling the remnants of Mingyu’s arousal that had him so turned on. Most alphas couldn’t control themselves around a ready and wet omega.

        But Jihoon could, he just couldn’t control himself with the thought of Seungcheol bending him over the counter and fucking him so hard that the two outside heard. Jihoon was painfully thirsty, and yes, he was aware. Seungcheol chuckled a bit and went to grab two towels from the closet next to the door.

        Jihoon turned on the shower head and began to undress shamefully. Seungcheol probably wouldn’t say anything about it to him, right? He was pretty big on respecting other’s personal stuff, so there was a good chance that he wouldn’t.

        But then Jihoon pulled down his pants and didn’t notice the way Seungcheol’s eyes raked over his small form - Jihoon rather hated how small he was for an alpha, and he was often mistaken for a beta or an omega.

        Seungcheol knew that Jihoon was another alpha, and yet that didn’t stop him from approaching the smaller boy from behind and kissing the side of his neck. Jihoon tensed up.

        “What are you-” He cut off with a shaky exhale when Seungcheol bit down. Seungcheol’s hands were gripping Jihoon’s hips and Jihoon’s hands were holding onto the hem of his t-shirt as if they gripped his sanity. “Seungcheol!” He hissed, but he didn’t back away, his body stayed where it was against is will.

        “Yes?” He sounded so nonchalant as he licked a stripe from the base of Jihoon’s neck to his jaw. Jihoon struggled to keep focused as his brain began to haze over with how turned on he was.

        “What are you doing?” Seungcheol could heat the desperation in his voice and smell not only the uncertainty, but also the blatant attraction. Seungcheol could tell that Jihoon liked him now, and he was not going to pass up a chance to overpower an alpha at their own game.

        “I’m riling you up so that you know how hard I”ll fuck you.” His deep voice whispered right into Jihoon’s ear and the younger boy shivered. Was this actually happening? He hadn’t died of embarrassment as soon as they stepped into the bathroom?

        Seungcheol’s hands on Jihoon’s hips gripped a bit harder and pulled him backwards to grind on his cute, perky ass. His grip was possessive, and Jihon’s face was on fire. He let out a gasp and tried so hard to not make sounds. “What, ah, what brought this on?” Jihoon couldn’t help but wonder, but it didn’t seem that Seungcheol had heard him, since he took advantage of Jihoon’s turned head and began to kiss him.

        It felt so right, and that honestly scared Jihoon so much. He shut his eyes, hoping to open them and be in bed, but when he did, he saw Seungcheol’s gorgeous eyes looking back at him, lips scarlet from use and parted to breathe. “What is it?” He asked.

        “This isn’t a dream?” Seungcheol chuckled at that.

        “I sure hope not.” He ran one hand under Jihoon’s shirt while the boys looked at each other with lustful eyes, and the older still ground his hips into Jihoon’s. Jihoon bit his lip and glanced down to see where Seungcheol’s and his bodies collided. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He gasped rather loudly when Seungcheol’s free hand wandered to touch Jihoon’s free and stiff dick. It twitched with just a brush, and Seungcheol smiled wolfishly as their eyes met again.

        Jihoon whimpered and Seungcheol fully gripped Jihoon’s cock. “Cheol, won’t the others be waiting for the shower?” Seungcheol nodded and then proceeded to pull Jihoon’s shirt completely off.

        “Get in the shower.” He undressed fully and Jihoon’s dropped at the sight of Seungcheol’s fully erect member. He couldn’t wait to get fucked by that. God, he sounded like an omega in heat. It was disgusting, but he swore he couldn’t breathe when Seungcheol joined him under the spray of the water. “On your knees, Jihoon.”

        He surprised himself with how obedient he was, but he wanted Seungcheol so bad, he listened immediately. With Cheolie taking the brunt of the shower stream, the younger looked up, ready for directions. The leader ran his hands through Jihoon’s wet hair lovingly before tugging sharply. Jihoon gasped.

        Okay, I’ll wash your hair if you help me, alright Jihoon?” He had so much adoration mixed with lust that shivers ran down his spine. He knew what Seungcheol wanted. He was more than okay with that. He looked up innocently before taking as much of Seungcheol down at once as he could handle. The older boy gasped as gripped Jihoon’s hair again. After the initial shock he released The shorter’s blond hair and grabbed the shared and quickly used-up shampoo. Jihoon’s scalp had always been sensitive, so the massaging in contrast to the pulling was perfect, and he moaned around Seungcheol’s member. Seungcheol nearly choked.

        “Did you like that Cheolie?” Jihoon said when he pulled off for a moment. Seungcheol nodded and while Jihoon was off, he held his hand out to help Jihoon up so that he could rinse his hair. The boys switched places and as Jihoon rinsed his hair out, Seungcheol lathered a wash cloth. When Jihoon was done, the boys switched again. Seungcheol began to wash Jihoon’s small, pale body. The wash cloth was soft and Jihoon sighed as it was pulled up his thigh and chest before dragged down again and wrapped around his dick.

        The cloth was just rough enough that he was clenching his jaw to try and keep some semblance of sanity, the texture driving him crazy.

        “Seungcheol, please.” The older man hummed, curious as to what Jihoon wanted.

        “Seungcheol, please!” The taller tightened his grip and Jihoon cried out with pleasure. “Please! Oh God, Cheol, fuck me please! I want your knot so badly.” Jihoon was a blushing mess, seconds away from cumming, when Seungcheol let go of him. He then got out of the shower and reached to the top shelf of the closet for a half-used tube of lube. It was Jeonghan’s, but Seungcheol doubted the longer haired man would mind, not if the looks he was giving Jisoo said anything.

        But regardless, Jihoon begging for Seungcheol really did something to him. When the plush-lipped male stepped back into the shower, he went up right against Jihoon and kissed him. For an alpha to be so willing to get fucked in the ass mean that he much really have it bad for Cheol.

        “Okay, pet. Turn around.” Jihoon nodded, his rounder face bobbing and he faced the wall. Seungcheol was quick in preparing Jihoon, knowing how badly the blond boy wanted this, He, himself was also very eager.

        “You’re going to feel so nice, Jihoonie. We’re both going to feel so good. Are you ready baby?” Seungcheol steadied Jihoon’s almost omega-like hips. Jihoon nodded, teeth pulling tight at his bottom lip. God was he ready. He all but sobbed in relief when Seungcheol began to enter him - he had been fantasizing about this for a few months now, and it was actually happening.

        And fuck, did it feel good.

        Seungcheol let out a breath when he bottomed out, filling Jihoon impossibly.

        The first thrust nearly had Jihoon seeing stars. He couldn’t breathe, everywhere was Cheol, and he loved it, he loved it.

        “Oh, it makes me want to cum. Cheol, your dick feels so good!” Concentrating, Cheolie grunted as he fucked Jihoon, the younger’s dirty words driving him to the edge.

        “Cum then, Jihoon. Cum as hard as you can for me.” Seungcheol knew he was gone as soon as Jihoon came, knowing he would clench around his cock almost painfully.

        “Okay, okay, Cholie, I’m coming!” He tried to find a grip as he was pounded against the wall, but with no luck since it was so slick by the water still streaming on them. Being experienced as an alpha, Seungcheol knew how to keep his knot from swelling, and he was able to pull out to release on Jihoon’s beautiful back. He pet Jihoon’s hip softly as the younger actually sobbed with relief.

        “Thank-you Seungcheol.” He had tears down his face as he went to slump against the wall, but Cheol caught him and pulled him to sit in his lap. He wiped the ejaculate off of his back with the washcloth before turning off the shower. Jihoon slung to Seungcheol endearingly, his arms around the others and his face buried in his neck. He didn’t want to let go, since that meant facing reality.

\- - - - - - -

        Jihoon was dressed and dry and pacing outside the other bathroom in the dorm. He found an empty hallway when he and Seungcheol left the shower, so he assumed that the second and third oldest boys took to the other bathroom, and by the sound of the running shower, he had assumed correctly.

        He knew that anyone else was likely to see him, so he figured he should go wait in Jeonghan’s room, but the three oldest members shared a room, so that meant seeing Cheol, and Jihoon wasn’t ready to confront him about the whole sex thing yet. So he paced. Eventually, he sat down against the wall across the bathroom and played a music game on his phone.

        Twenty minutes later (why did they take so damn long? Were they fucking too?), the bathroom door opened and Jisoo followed Jeonghan out. Jihoon stood up, eyeing Jeonghan.

        “Hey, Hannie, I have to tell you something.” He then glanced to Jisoo to let them both know it was a private issue.

        As Jisoo passed Jihoon with a wink, the smaller sniffed slightly and concluded that they hand not fucked in the shower like he and Seungcheol had, or like Wonwoo or Mingyu had. Apparently, they were dignified. Jeonghan was towel-drying his hair as he led his smallest alpha friend to the kitchen.

        “What’s up, kitten?” Damn Sooyoung for pinning cat ears to his hair back in October.

        “Ah, it’s,” Jihoon didn’t know how to start. Well, he was nothing if not usually blunt. “I love Seungcheol, Jeonghan. Like, a lot. And we just fucked.” Jeonghan looked at him expectantly.

        “And?” He tossed his towel somewhere in the laundry room and then pulled his off-brand girl scout cookies out of the pantry as well as a glass down from the cabinet. “Jihoon, we all fuck.” Jihoon gave him an incredulous look.

        “Jeonghan, I’ve only asked for a beta’s help once, and I’ve never been comfortable with help through a rut since.” Jeonghan nodded.

        “Oh yeah, Chan’s the same way.” He poured a glass of milk and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. “But I already knew you liked Seungcheol.” Jihoon blinked.

        “Oh. Really?” Jeonghan nodded again.

        “You’re terrible at hiding your scent.” Jihoon looked down.

        “Does anyone else know?” He reached out for one of Jeonghan’s replica Tagalongs and got his hand slapped away.

        “Seungkwan for sure, and probably Jisoo as well. Maybe Minghao or Seokmin.” Jihoon groaned and and slumped down into a chair across from his elder.

        “But Jeonghan, we’re both alphas!” Jeonghan nodded, he was starting to look like a bobble-head.

        “Did you bottom?” Jihoon looked like he had been slapped, he was caught so off-guard by the question.

        “I don’t really think that’s any of your business…” He was bright red though, and that was answer enough. Hannie nodded.

        “Would you let him fuck you again?” He tilted his head to the side and kept his eyes on his cookie that he was dipping in his milk. Not that it did much. They were coated in chocolate anyway?

        As Jihoon watched Jeonghan, he found himself nodding.

        “Okay, so what’s the big deal?” This was the time Jeonghan looked up, eyes all but piercing into Jihoon’s soul.

        “But Hannie, we’re /both alphas/. That’s a forbidden relationship, just like two omegas. It just doesn’t happen.” Jihoon rubbed his arms, almost shivering. He looked around to see if anyone was near. The idea that such a relationship was forbidden had Jihoon feeling dirty and ashamed and scared.

        “Jihoon? Fuck what everyone else thinks. All that matters is that you’re happy.” Jeonghan’s cookie dropped into his milk. “Oh shoot!” he pouted and looked up at Jihoon. “Sweetie, could you hand me a fork? Then I’ll finish what I was saying.” Jihoon got up to grab the utensil out of the drawer and then leaned over the table to hand it to Jeonghan.

        “But, what if he doesn’t want a relationship?” Jihoon was so scared. Like an omega who had spent a heat with an alpha that they weren’t mated to.

        “Jihoonie, do you think he’s one to bed and ditch? I know for a fact that he’s never taken a beta partner for help through a rut. As far as I know, he was a virgin before you.” The younger boy was shocked. He studied the taller man as he fished his cookie out of it’s milk bath with great difficulty. He should have asked for chopsticks instead.

        “He always did seem a lot more sentimental than many other alphas.” Jeonghan nodded, pressing Jihoon to say more. “He’d be a great mate. A great father.” Jihoon looked down. Did he want to stand in the way of the perfect omega that Seungcheol deserved in life? He sat down again.

        After a moment of silence as Jihoon thought and Jeonghan ate his cheap cookies, he decided that yeah, he did. He wanted Seungcheol all to himself, in good times and bad, through school and jobs and kids. He really loved Seungcheol and wanted a life with him.

        “Thank-you, Jeonghan. Thank-you so much.” Jihoon nodded to the older before standing up.

        “Any time, Jihoon. Here.” He handed a cookie out to the shorter. Jihoon smiled and accepted it. Once he left the room, Jeonghan sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing messages from Seungcheol fill the screen. A lot of ‘help’ and ‘I really fucked up.’

        Jeonghan went to the room shared by the three eldest members of their team He opened the door and told Jisoo to beat it before sitting on his bed and facing Seungcheol. “I hadn’t realized that Jihoon changed his name to ‘up’.” Cheol looked at him, almost ashamed.

        “Jeonghan! This isn’t funny! He probably thinks that I used him, he probably hates me now.” He put his head in his hands. “Oh God, what if he does? That’s so awkward for our team dynamic. And I really wouldn’t be able to handle such a beautiful person hating me!” Jeonghan almost smiled at the two different ways that they boys freaked out.

        “Seungcheol, Jihoon doesn’t hate you.” Jeonghan pulled out his extra blanket and wrapped it around himself as he spoke. “I promise, Cheol, he doesn’t.” Seungcheol blinked. Jihoon must have spoken to him. Of course, because everyone takes their problems to him. Well, he had already opened up, might as well continue.

        “That’s good. That means I won’t have to hang myself.” Jeonghan threw a pillow at him and gave him a scolding glare. “I’m kidding. It was a bad joke. It’s just that, I couldn’t help myself Hannie. His look of innocent embarrassment, his-” Jeonghan cut him off.

        “As much as I’d love a play-by-play, You need to figure out your feelings before you’re popping a hard-on in front of me again, by just your imagination.”

        “Jeonghan, that was one time!” The younger shrugged.

        “It still happened.”

        “Whatever. I just really like Jihoon. He’s soft and small and smart. He’s head-strong, on top of being an alpha which is it’s own set of problems, but that’s for another time. But Jeonghan, he was actually begging for me, fuck.” He looked to the longer-haired boy with wide eyes. “Have you ever had an alpha begging for your knot?” Jeonghan raised his eyebrows.

        “Wow. Jihoon is into some things. You’ve gotten yourself a keeper, Cheol.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

        “He’s not mine yet, Han.” He stood up, not sure as to what he was going to do yet, but he was probably going to confront Jihoon. Jeonghan laid down and smiled at the fact that Seungcheol was so easy to cheer up and convince.

        Seungcheol left the room, and Jeonghan texted Jiso to come back. ‘I want to cuddle ;)’

        Seungcheol knocked on Jihoon’s door and waited patiently. The shorter opened the door, his bed closest to the door. The main light was off and Jihoon’s hair was tousled. Wonwoo had a light on over by his bed and was reading while Mingyu was curled around him, sleeping soundly.  Cheol reached out and cupped Jihoon’s cheeks, leaning forward to kiss him fully.

        “Woo! Get some!” Wonwoo’s voice sounded very enthusiastic from his place across the room. He was still nose deep in his book and was only vaguely aware of what was happening. Jihoon looked shocked when he was released. He was also blushing very badly.

        “Seungcheol!” Wonwoo looked up from his novel at the sound of the name that Jihoon had called, noticing who Jihoon was kissing. He was also very shocked.

        “I’m sorry, that’s not why I came here, I just wanted to ask you out, but you looked so cute.” He when tapped the side of Jihoon’s neck where a light love-bite had been left.

        “So, you want to be a thing? Even if we’re bother, you know…” He averted his eyes but both older boys in the room knew what he meant. Inside, Jihoon’s heart was soaring, he was so happy.

        “Jihoonie, I don’t care your sub-gender. I’ve liked you forever anyway.” Seungcheol shrugged and used his hand to move Jihoon’s head to face him once again. “Please Jihoon?” Be mine?” Jihoon nodded, unable to speak with the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he stepped forward to hug Cheolie.

        Seungcheol was surprised by the force of the hug, and that he was being hugged at all since Jihoon was never big on affection. He rubbed the shorter’s back, and since he didn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon, Cheol picked up the younger and closed the door, laying down on the younger’s bed with him. They cuddled as they fell asleep, safe in each other’s arms. 


End file.
